Visiting Hours
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: Duo visits Quatre after an old friend of his dies but when an unruly gang pays a visit as well, suspiscions rise around Quatre and his life in the mansion. Some cursing, violence & mention of rape. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

My first Gundam Wing story!! *jumps for joy* I really hope it's good! Enjoy!  
  
(and if anyone can come up with a better title than I have, please inform me, cause I made this one up on the spot so I could post the first chapter and see if I should start writing more…thanks!!)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the anime Gundam Wing so please don't sue me!  
  
Background: It's after the war (considering I didn't see the last half of the series, I kinda had to put it this way) but it's not that much afterward so they are still around 15 or 16 in age. Like I said, I didn't really see but half the series so I'm sorry if I mess up some important info. If I make a mistake, please feel free to correct me in a review or e-mail me. ( yama_gurl@Hotmail.com ) Ok, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter One  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I was devastated when it happened.  
  
My best friend, Kurt, had just died trying to stop a gang from raping some girl he had never seen before in his short life. That's how caring he was when it came to others; reminded me a lot of Quatre.  
  
Maybe that's why I called him and not one of the other pilots. We had become closer during the war and I knew would show emotion for me unlike the "perfect soldier."  
  
So there I stood outside of his mansion. Dark clouds hung over but no rain fell fitting my mood perfectly. I heard the doorbell echo through the giant house and the light footsteps making their way toward the door. I noticed Quatre had grown thin as he opened his door to me. Seeing the sadness in his is aqua colored eyes, I couldn't stand anymore. I dropped my bag of clothing to the ground as my knees gave way beneath me. I fell into Quatre's unsuspecting arms and felt him flinch at the sudden weight on his weak arms. He recovered before falling over himself and held me close as I wept all over him. He grabbed my bag from the ground and closed the door behind us.   
  
I had been expecting for one of his many butlers to help him but saw no one anywhere.   
  
With one of his arms around my waist and my arm hanging loosely around his shoulder, we slowly made our way to a sitting room. He led me to an armchair in the middle of the room and sat my bag on a table next to me before sitting in his own seat not too far away.  
  
I knew he was waiting for me to speak as we sat in silence but I just couldn't, not yet. I needed some time to sort my words and compose myself. As if sensing my needs, Quatre rose and walked towards the kitchen asking if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I asked for a glass of water and he was off. Slowly, I closed my teary eyes and took a few deep breathes. Quatre set the glass next to my bag and I thanked him before taking a big gulp and turning to him.  
  
His blue-green eyes were full of worry as he gazed at me; reminding me sadly of Kurt. That's when the tears came again. I sobbed into my palms for a while before calming and drawing in some shaky breathes. I blinked and before I knew it I was telling my story of me and Kurt. How we met, how we had become friends, how the war had affected us, and how he died with so much more in between it all. Tears streamed down my cheeks in rivers the entire time and didn't stop even when I was done.  
  
I held my head in my hands so I could see the floor through my parted fingers but still hide my wet tears. I heard as Quatre stood and began walking towards me until I could see his feet through my fingers. It seemed that as soon as he has begun walking, he stopped; nearly two feet away from me. I blinked as I saw Quatre's knees begin to tremble and again as his feet gave way beneath him. My eyes grew wide and I rushed to help him. His eyes, red from crying for my loss, were open too wide as he looked in fear to his far right.  
  
I had no time to follow his eyes as I stood on my knees in front of him and caught him as he fell into me. I looked down at his face and noticed the dark rings under his eyes. His hand clutched my shirt for the moment as I gazed at his slender neck. His faint and strained voice caught my attention.  
  
"D…Duo," I looked back to his face in horror. "Duo, get…out of…here…now!"  
  
His voice grew before his eyes rolled back and he went limp in my arms. I lay his body down and again observed his neck to find the paralyzing dart stuck in the side. I gently ripped it out to look closely but had no time to react as through the windows five men crashed into the room and surrounded us.  
  
How was it??? I'll take any praise or criticism you may have. I have the second chapter already written and I'm working on the third but I wanted to see if I got any feedback on this chapter before I started to write something that no one is going to read. Please review and thanks a lot for the time you took (or wasted L) in reading my story! Don't forget about any corrections or suggestions for the title or anything like that! Thanks again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you reviewers are so nice. *smiles sweetly* I hope to keep you all hooked so you'll read the rest. I would like to first off thank the people who reviewed my story! Thanks so much to: star storm, Horisont, crackle, shampooo, and Matt Ikazou for all your support, patience and your review of course. Here is the second chapter to the fic and there is much more to come hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing don't you think I would have seen the half of the series I missed? Well, anyways, I don't own it and I am making no money off of this story. Now empty your pockets! (j/k)  
  
  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo's POV (still)  
  
In my startled and emotional state, I was easily overtaken and held down in my chair by two of the men that had decided to 'drop in.' I had no time to chuckle at my stupid humor as a man dressed completely in black (black t-shirt, black pants, black leather jacket, the usual) stood before me with the other two men backing him up in case I tried something smart. His bright red hair seemed to glow as his green eyes glared knives at me; I'm guessing this guy's the leader. He smirked at me calmly and snorted as I squirmed in my spot.  
  
"You're just as weak and stupid as he is," he motioned towards Quatre's unconscious form making me angry. Quatre was in no way stupid or weak. Seeing my reaction, he swiftly made his way towards Quatre and kicked his side three times growing in strength with each kick. Even in his state, Quatre moaned in pain as I winced and tried yet again to get free.   
  
Some of the other gang members chuckled and one mumbled, "give it to him, Mitch," while I continued to struggle. Mitch took his place in front of me again before speaking.  
  
"By the state you're in, I'm guessing you're not here to help the little rich boy here." I pulled at the arms holding me down which only resulted in them holding me down tighter. In my anger I cried out against the restraints muttering a few curse words under my breath. I turned to face Mitch.  
  
"What do you want with him?! What did Quatre ever do to…" he punched me before I could finish. I felt the blood in my mouth; he'd split my lip.  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to ask the questions around here!" His breath stank and I tried to hold back my look of disgust. Fortunately he didn't see it and continued talking instead.  
  
"Let's just say I'm insignificant, he's important. I'm scum, he's a prince." I was slightly confused. "Let me say it in simpler words this time, I'm poor and he's rich, rich, rich! Just think about it! If me and my gang were to take this guy for ransom, who knows how much money we'd get!"  
  
I gasped at this and wondered how long this had been going on. How many times had this gang paid a visit to Quatre? My eyes widened as Mitch's hand was reaching into his coat pocket.   
  
"Silly me, I've gone and blabbed too much about us so…" he trailed off and smiled sickly before producing a pocketknife. I knew his intentions but couldn't help wondering back to Quatre since I couldn't get free to stop him anyhow. I mean, with Quatre alone in this giant house who knows what could happen, but my thoughts were jolted as a hand slapped my arm and brought me back to reality. I heard someone behind me say something like, "you're done for" and saw the glare of light coming off of the knife. I was done for; I tried to get away anyways.  
  
Mitch began rearing his hand back saying, "Now you die!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ (j/k)  
  
Before I knew what the hell was going on the supposedly paralyzed Quatre had leapt in front of me with his arms in front of him as a shield. The knife came down hard and slashed across the outside [1] of both of Quatre's arms. Blood poured from the deep cuts as Mitch snarled in anger and reared back for another go. With a burst of strength Quatre jumped up and shoved Mitch to the ground.  
  
I gaped at the scene in amazement; after all, Quatre was hit with a paralyzing dart! I gaped at Quatre's newborn strength but as soon as it came, Quatre's strength depleted and he fell to his hands and knees as Mitch stood over him.  
  
"QUATRE!" I yelled loudly to him as Mitch proceeded to kick Quatre in the side and knock him flat on the ground gasping for air. I struggled my hardest to get free from my captors and suddenly, I was.  
  
With a glance behind me I saw Trowa's form pummeling the two who had recently been holding me down. I nodded a quick thanks to him and went to help Quatre only to be stopped by the other two gang members. I kicked them both in the stomach dodging a few fists and hit them to the ground. When I was sure they wouldn't get up for a while, I looked to Quatre.  
  
He was still laying on the ground trying to fight off Mitch who stood on his knees over Quatre trying to stab him with the knife. Seeing that Quatre was fading fast I ran to him and punched Mitch in the face.  
  
  
  
Angrily, Mitch growled and stood but upon seeing Trowa and the status of his gang, he put the knife away. Mitch looked to Quatre one last time.  
  
"We'll be back," he mumbled under his breath and motioned his gang that it was time to leave. Once they were all gone, Trowa and I glanced towards each other dropping our defenses before coming to Quatre's aid.  
  
I helped Quatre sit up while Trowa rushed off the find some bandages. Sometime during the fight with Mitch, Quatre had acquired a cut lip and a bruise on his cheek…or had that been there before?   
  
I had no time to dwell on the thought as Quatre began to cough and wince in pain. I rubbed his back until Trowa returned with the first-aid kit.  
  
"Man I am glad to see you Trowa. Where'd you come from anyway?" I watched Trowa open the kit.  
  
"I was stopping by here like I do every week to see how Quatre is and once I opened the door I heard you yelling and a struggle coming from in here so I ran in here and well, you know the rest," Trowa was completely focused on his task as he spoke. I turned back to Quatre who looked weak and too tired.  
  
Trowa hesitantly moved closer and took Quatre's right arm in is hand to apply the white bandage. I began to roll up Quatre's left sleeve as Quatre stared into nothing; probably not fully recovered from his paralysis. It was kind of creepy to see him that way, but he was allowed I suppose. I began wrapping the bandage around his cut just as Trowa had finished with his right arm.   
  
Just as Trowa was reaching towards Quatre's face with a tissue, Quatre blinked and jerked away from us in shock; probably still thinking he was fighting with Mitch, that bastard. His face softened as he realized who we were and cleared his throat.  
  
"What happened?" He spoke groggily and looked from Trowa to me. He gasped and scooted towards me wincing at the sudden pressure on his arm.  
  
"What did he do to you Duo?" It was almost a snarl but still sounded too caring. I hadn't remembered about my lip until I touched my finger to it wincing. Trowa handed me a tissue and quietly told Quatre to hold still. He obeyed as we finished with his wounds.  
  
I looked to Quatre, worried.   
  
"Quatre, what's going on here? Just how many times have you been visited by this gang and what have they done to you?"   
  
Quatre looked down at his lap in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry that you all got involved in this…" He trailed off as a yawn overtook him. It was pretty late by now. I waited for him to continue but Trowa interrupted.  
  
"It's late. We should all go to bed and finish this conversation in the morning." I looked to Trowa about to protest but from the look on his face, I knew I had to shut my trap and agree; at least until Quatre left. I put a hand gently on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, buddy. It's been a long day and," I faked a yawn. "I dunno about you but I'm sleepy."  
  
"Duo, that yawn was to exaggerated to be real," Damn, he caught it.   
  
Shakily, Quatre stood and looked down at me and Trowa.  
  
"There are two guest rooms ready to be used down the hall. I'll see you in the morning." He flashed us a smile before saying good night and turning to walk to his own bedroom.  
  
"Trowa, aren't you concerned? Why didn't you question him about all this?"  
  
"It's too late and obvious that something just is not right. We'll talk to him about it in the morning but right now we all need sleep."   
  
I realized then that I missed Trowa's always wise speeches. He was like my older brother or something. My thoughts wandered back to Kurt as I walked to my room with my bag. I felt my eyes water but held the tears back.   
  
I heard a faint good night from Trowa and returned the gesture. I wanted to know what the hell was going still but I knew it would be explained soon. I yawned, for real this time, and got ready for bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] - Ok, the outside of his arm…it's…well let me put it this way. Ok, work with me here, put your arm (either one) down on a table or whatever with your palm down. The side of your forearm facing up is what I mean by the outside of his arm! (hope that made sense *_*)  
  
How was this chapter?   
  
Longer, and not so much of a cliffhanger…YAY! I hope it was good…*seems doubtful* Please Review! It is much appreciated!  
  
**Oh and I almost forgot! I had another story idea pop into my head so I wrote it down. Here's the summary:  
  
{When Quatre starts to lose his memory his life, his piloting and the lives of everyone around him are in jeopardy. The simple push of a button and it could all be over.}  
  
It would be Duo's POV again I think and would be set during the battling. Now before I even attempt to write this I need to know! (Well, I want to know)  
  
Would you read it? Tell me in a review! Or by e-mail! Thanks again for reading my story and I'll get writing on the next chapter…that is if you want one…Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again so much to the reviewers! You've been very supportive and patient so I decided to post Chapter 3!   
  
Ok, this chapter was kinda boring to write at first but I went back to change some things and it still needs revision that I'll do as I type it. ^ ~ ^ I hope it is better and not too boring to read! And Please review!  
  
Another note: Neko reviewed the story and asked a good question which I shall answer now. She asked: "How could trowa visit every week when he's traveling in the circus? Or is he not in the circus in this fic?" Very good question indeed. I hadn't really thought too much on that when I wrote the chapter so sorry for the confusion. I will make it known now though that Trowa is not in the circus, he's just…around I guess. Sorry for not really having a specific job for him but I dunno too much about all that. Also, Quatre isn't in charge of Winner Enterprises either and Duo is just living life as it goes. (Again, sorry for no specific occupation) Thanks for your review Neko!  
  
Yet Another Note: Sorry, I forgot to mention at the very beginning of the story that it is a Saturday. So this chapter takes place on the day after, which is Sunday. (I know you knew that but I'm slow enough for everybody and had to mention it)  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own them? *silence* Didn't think so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I awoke to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs.  
  
I followed the scent out of my room and down the hall until I eventually found myself in the kitchen. Quatre stood over a steaming platter of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, his eyes shining. I felt the drool slowly trickle out of my open mouth. I shook my head vigorously and ran to the food. Only one problem; I stubbed my big toes on a chair and in pain fell over, hard.  
  
As my face hit the ground, I heard a plate drop and break as footsteps ran towards me. Immediately Quatre was by my side helping me sit up again.  
  
"Are you okay? Duo?" I could see Quatre's face…s? When did Quatre grow another head? And another?  
  
I managed to get over my dizziness enough to reply with a yes and proceed to grab my big toe in pain. Quatre helped me to my feet and then over to the nearest chair. I sat down and held my toe close.  
  
"Do you want some ice for that?" Quatre sounded too concerned. I had only stubbed my toe even if it did hurt like hell. I looked to him to say no thanks only to find he was already getting some. I gave in not wanting to fight with him. He handed me the ice and I nodded my thanks.  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled. I always loved his smile. So caring and gentle…like Kurt. My face fell as I thought of why I had come here in the first place. I missed Kurt so much.  
  
Suddenly there was a plate piled high with food in front of me. I looked up and saw Quatre's worried glance on me again. He bent down and gave me a quick hug as Trowa walked in giving me a weird look before sitting across the table from me. I looked sullenly at him before I mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' He understood and started a conversation with Quatre and I.  
  
"So, what have you two been up to?" Quatre chuckled a bit as he placed another plate piled high with food in front of Trowa and a less amount of food for himself.  
  
"Poor Duo stubbed his toe just now. Oh, you should have seen him fall over Trowa, it was hilarious! Just like the old days!" Quatre laughed as Trowa pictured the scene in his mind and smiled. I mock glared at them.  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" I retorted grouchily but couldn't hide my grin as I had purposely confused the clichéd remark. We all had a good laugh and ate our breakfast in each other's company.  
  
------------------------  
  
After much conversing and a hearty meal, I limped my way over to the sink to wash my dish; my toe still hurt! [1] Trowa followed suit and placed his own dish in with mine.  
  
"You should really stay off that toe at least for an hour or two Duo. If you walk around too much you might just make it worse."  
  
I sighed. "Yes, of course. Quatre, can you bring me a chair?" Quatre picked the chair up and brought it to me so I could sit down. I continued my washing as I rested my toe.  
  
Noticing the plate he had dropped before, Quatre bent down to pick up the pieces. Carefully, he placed them in the garbage and turned to me. Somehow, some syrup had gotten stuck to this plate and I was having a hard time scraping it off. Quatre smiled and took the plate from me.  
  
"You don't have to wash these. I'll do it. You and Trowa go have a good time." I took the plate right back from him. I was about to respond but the soap covered plate fell from my also soap covered hand and shattered on the floor. Even Trowa flinched from the doorway as the plate hit the ground.  
  
"Aw man, I'm sorry Q," I bent down to pick up the pieces and was followed to the ground by Quatre. I was going to say something stupid to lighten the mood like, 'What're you stalking me Quat?' but at the sight of Quatre's revealed forearms, I could only gasp.  
  
"Quatre." He pulled his arms into himself quickly. Trowa watched intently fro, his stance as I took Quatre's hands into mine.  
  
I peeled away his sleeves to reveal the several cuts and bruises I had seen mere seconds ago. I thought back to last night and how I had done this same action but it was too dark to really see what I could now.  
  
"Did they do all this to you?"  
  
Again, Quatre pulled his arms away and quickly stood walking into the sitting room. I glanced to Trowa before following Quatre to the room with Trowa close behind. Quatre sat faced away from us in an armchair on the other side of the room.  
  
Carefully we approached Quatre and proceeded to gather around his chair. While Trowa remained standing at the side, I kneeled in front of Quatre and watched his movements.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you all know about this." It was faint but did not go unheard. I stared up at Quatre and watched as he traced the scars along his arm with his finger. I saw the tears in his eyes and instantly went up to hug him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Trowa silently closed the door behind us. Quatre had cried as I held him for about a half hour before falling asleep. It was only the middle of the day but with the circles under Quatre's eyes I would've insisted he sleep anyhow. I had carried him to his bed wand Trowa locked all the windows before we retreated back to the sitting room.  
  
We treaded onward until we landed upon my room. Trowa settled to sit in a chair while I sat in my temporary bed. I pondered for a while on the situation at hand.  
  
"Whatever those people are doing to Quatre is really scaring him. It seems he can't eat or sleep without worrying." Trowa's omniscient voice cut through the silenced. I nodded in agreement to his statement. Quatre was definitely thinner. Then I thought of something.  
  
"Trowa?" He acknowledged my presence. "You come here every week right?" I took the silence as a yes and continued. "Has Quatre never said anything about this gang?" Trowa shook his head. "And you've never encountered them before?" Again, Trowa shook his head and added a bit more to his response.  
  
"Usually, I come here for breakfast and stay until just before dinner on Sunday. We just talk of the week's trials and tribulations, reminisce and then part. Last night was different though. I was free so I decided to surprise Quatre and come the night before usual." He paused. "He never mentions anything about his problems."   
  
I could hear the slight anger in his voice with his last statement as he clenched and unclenched is fists. I was getting frustrated.  
  
"Ugh! Why are they doing this?!" I sighed in anger and thought back to what Mitch told me the night before.  
  
"Ok, so last night Mitch basically said that he wanted Quatre's money. So why not rob him blind and leave him alone. Why do they keep coming back to torture him." The statement ran through our minds and I tried to think of some reason why.  
  
"Maybe Quatre refuses to give them the money," Trowa suggested this but continued on to contradict himself. "But why not just ransack the house and look for the money themselves unless the money isn't here?" He looked to me. I thought for a moment.  
  
"If they couldn't find the money they could just take Quatre or kill him. And besides, Mitch seemed like he wants money but he wasn't exactly asking for it while he was trying to stab Quatre."  
  
The day was growing darker and I let out a defeated sigh. I heard my stomach growl and made my way to the door but stopped as Trowa spoke.  
  
"We are missing something. Something else has to be going on here or we'd be able to connect the dots easier." I silently agreed with Trowa but with another growl from my stomach, I made my way to the kitchen.  
  
I heard muffled noises coming from the kitchen and arrived to see a rested Quatre cooking dinner. He saw me and smiled but there was something in his eyes that didn't quite fit with his happy face.  
  
"What's up Q-man?" I wandered over to the kitchen table with only a slight limp; I guess I really did bang up my toe. I chose a window seat and propped my injured foot up on the chair next to me.  
  
"Not much, does your toe still hurt that bad?" He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked to me. It was weird to think about how just that day he had been bawling in my arms and begging for forgiveness for something out of his hands. It wasn't his fault that that bastard Mitch was torturing him mentally and physically. Damn him and his stupid gang!  
  
I must've been glaring at my toe for a while because before I knew it Quatre was by me waving his hand before my face and asking if I was all right. I nodded to him and apologized.  
  
"Just spacing…oh…what was your last question? Sorry, I forgot it." Quatre chuckled at me and shook his head.  
  
"I asked you if your toe still hurt that bad and by the look you were just shooting its way it must be killing you." I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Nah, it doesn't hurt that bad," I paused. "I've had it propped up for a while so it should be better soon." I shot him my hundred-watt smile and nodded in return, getting up to check on his cooking.  
  
"So, what're we eating? I'm starved!" Heh, my classic line. Quatre lifted a pot over the sink.  
  
"Nothing special, just Fettuccini Alfredo [2]." He smiled at my sudden intake of breath.  
  
"That is my favorite! Well, beyond burgers of course, I mean burgers are just so…Quatre? Q, you okay?" I ran (as much as a person with a limp can run anyway) to his side.  
  
He stood over the pot, one hand clutching the counter for support and the other over his heart. His empathy was kicking in.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" The last time I saw him this frightened, Quatre had a dart in his neck; I had a right to be worried.  
  
"It's Trowa," he said in a shaky voice. "He's in trouble!" He dashed out the door and down the hall with me surprisingly close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The suspense is killing even me! What's wrong with Trowa? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
[1] - Trust me, I once tripped and fortunately was able to regain my balance before I fell flat on my face but I ended up landing full force on my bent big toe. It was swollen for a few days and still hurt the month after. It even hurts now still and this was back at Christmas!  
  
[2] - This was the only thing I could come up with for dinner. Coz burgers or pizza sounded to plain I guess.  
  
I feel like my story is so clichéd but that's probably only coz I keep running the idea through my mind to try and figure what will happen next. Please review!!!! Even if you want to flame me for no apparent reason! I love getting reviews and feedback and tips on how to improve my writing! ^-^ Chapter Four should be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there. *waves to readers* OK, so many ideas are jumping through my mind right now because I wrote the first chapter to the summary I posted with Chapter 2 and now I'm trying to continue this one and write that one at the same time so please forgive anything I put in either story that is really weird.  
  
Thanks again to the reviewers! You're keeping the story going!  
  
OK, so here comes chapter 4 and I must say now that in one night I wrote chapters 4-7 so if it seems really rushed I'm sorry and you can point out anything that you thought was horrible and I can fix it.   
  
Disclaimer: *starts talking to myself* Get over yourself you don't own it! Stop telling yourself that!  
  
  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo's POV   
  
  
  
As I ran alongside Quatre to my room I could only hope that the gang wasn't beyond my door. With our minds set on Trowa's safety, Quatre and I ran through the open door without even thinking that our opponents could have weapons of some sort.  
  
  
  
My earlier hopes were shattered as I saw Trowa pinned against the wall by one of Mitch's henchmen. Trowa looked too calm for a guy who was gradually losing air. He shot us a worried glance as we rushed in.  
  
Mitch had been lazily watching his gang member slowly chock Trowa to death before we came in. he stood with one foot propped up on the arm of my chair. His chin was rested as he leaned his elbow on his knee. Upon seeing Quatre, his face lit up with joy and sadism.   
  
"Quatre, the man of the hour." He smirked. "You don't mind my paying an earlier visit do you?" He started to advance towards Quatre. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trowa's face starting to change color. Plus I could clearly see him panicking which was strange for the usually emotionless soldier.  
  
  
  
"Let Trowa go!" I'm guessing Quatre had seen this as well. When Mitch made no move to let him go, Quatre pushed on.   
  
"Let him go now or you'll never get what you want!" I stared surprisingly as I watched Mitch's expression change from sadistic, to worried and then to angry. He snapped his fingers and I heard Trowa gasp for breath. I wanted to go help him but I knew he would be alright in a moment and that is Mitch got any closer to Quatre something bad might happen.  
  
Mitch glared at me as I pushed Quatre behind me in a protective manner. He had to go through me before laying one finger on Quatre. Mitch sighed and looked to the figure behind me.  
  
"Now Quatre, I know you want to protect your friends here but id this baka is going to stand in my way, I might have to do something drastic."  
  
I glared at him with all my might and was surprised when Quatre put a hand on my shoulder pulling me back slightly.  
  
He looked to me with confidence but I saw the fear in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Duo, step aside please. I don't want you or Trowa to get hurt." I didn't move as I gaped at him, awe struck.  
  
I tried to protest but he only shook his head at me and walked towards Mitch. The impatient man gladly pulled Quatre closer and snapped hid fingers again.  
  
Trowa and I were quickly restrained but too wide eyed to realize that people were holding us back. I wouldn't take anymore.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? What is it exactly that you want from Quatre?" Mitch sighed impatiently as he held a shaking Quatre with one arm. He used his other hand to raise Quatre's trembling face towards his own. Mitch stared into Quatre's eyes and answered.  
  
"I've loved Quatre since the day we met."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some of you are probably like, "Oh, I saw that coming" and some are maybe saying, "What the heck is going on?" and even some of you are saying, "What is this author doing? She must be stupid!" Wait…that's the voice in my head! *cries*  
  
The story is probably gonna start getting confusing (not too much) throughout the next chapters, like you'll read the next couple and understand and then it all flips about a bit. I'm confused just trying to write it. @_@ Hope you enjoyed this chapter (sorry it was soo short though) and the next should be up soon.  
  
PS~ I have Chapter One of my other Gwing story and I'm proud of it but at the moment it's not in my possession. Once I get it back *hopefully soon* I shall post the chapter and start the second one. 


	5. Chapter 5

I am proud to inform all the readers that I have officially finished this story. (Although it definitely needs some looking over.) I hope that you all like it too!  
  
Thanks reviewers! Your awesome comments keep this story alive!  
  
You know, reading back over my work, I always notice how I change back and forth between different tenses and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry if it's confusing or anything. I really can't help it; it's just the way I write so sorry about that! And sorry about my funky sentence structures sometimes…I'm just weird what can I say.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. *has fingers crossed behind her back* No, really! *the G-Boys fall from my closet in a heap on the floor* They're just dummies I swear! *Wufei runs at her with his sword for calling him dumb* AHHH! *runs out the door screaming and therefore releases the boys* Ok, so NOW I don't own Gundam Wing. There, happy? *pouts*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"What?"  
  
I heard Trowa yell out in shock as Mitch's words rang through my mind. He loves him? I watched as unwillingly Quatre was captured in a heated kiss with Mitch. I felt my blood boil as I realized.   
  
This is what's been going on, it's why Mitch keeps coming back. One question was still left unanswered though. Why was Mitch hurting Quatre if he loves him so much? Well, beyond the fact that he is the leader of a gang of course.  
  
Mitch released Quatre who proceeded to gasp for air as Mitch held him closer to his body. I saw Trowa's struggle to get free and tried my own. As if simultaneously planned, Trowa and I received a hard punch to the stomach. I bent over in pain and glared at my attacker.  
  
  
  
"No," I heard Quatre protest. "Don't hurt them!" He tried in vain to pull away from Mitch but also received a hard punch in the stomach. Quatre fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain. Before I could cry out to him, Mitch began his sickening tale.  
  
"We met long ago in school. Both of our families were rich so we were both sent to the most expensive school in town. My life was pretty carefree until I was introduced to rich perfection in the form of Quatre Raberba Winner. We never did talk to each other much but every time I saw him, Quatre would say hello and my heart would jump to my throat." He paused to let it all soak in.  
  
"But then, Quatre went away and stayed away throughout the war between Earth and the colonies. My heart was crushed but I would never give up on my love. Even when my family split and my mother and I were left with nothing while my father remained rich." He said this in anger, obviously hurt by what had happened.  
  
"From then on, I despised the rich but my love for Quatre never died. My mother was useless to me so I went out on my own. That's when I formed this gang and set out to get my revenge on the rich. Life was content until I heard of Quatre's reappearance. I despised him for his money but I loved his body, and soul." Those last two words seemed rushed to me, like they were added on to cover up something.  
  
"So, I found my Quatre and soon we'll be together forever." Now it all pretty much made sense. Mitch didn't love Quatre but he did lust for him. He wanted Q but Trowa and I were not about to watch any longer. Having pulled Quatre up from off the floor, Mitch had him once again in a deep kiss and Quatre struggled to get free with no success.  
  
With Mitch distracted, I kicked the henchman holding me back hard in the shin and proceeded to kick the guy in front of me in the stomach. I noticed Trowa attacking his captors as well and made my way for Quatre and Mitch.  
  
Suddenly, the barrel of a gun was stationed between my eyes.  
  
I stopped my actions in shock as Mitch held his finger on the trigger. Quatre was trying his hardest to get free but Mitch's hold on him was too strong.  
  
"Step back," I stepped away from the pair. Mitch motioned to his gang members. Two grabbed me and held me back as the other two did the same to Trowa. Eventually, Mitch put the gun away and turned to Quatre with lustful eyes. I was not going to watch this.  
  
Mitch pulled Quatre to my bed with a smile. He sat down and forced a scared-out-of-his-mind Quatre next to him. Again he put his lips on Quatre's forcefully and held Quatre's form in place.  
  
The force of the kiss pushed Quatre back so that he was now lying on MY pillow with Mitch awkwardly on top of him. How was I going to sleep in my bed tonight? I shuddered in disgust, closing my eyes. I couldn't watch anymore. One of the men holding Trowa said something in a hushed but audible voice.  
  
"Yeah Mitch, do that rich boy like you almost did that girl Ariana."  
  
My eyes snapped open; I recognized that name. It rang annoyingly through my head before I realized.  
  
I know Ariana.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, some questions are answered but more have popped up.   
  
What will happen next? Who is this girl, Ariana, and how does Duo know her?   
  
Only I know! Muhahahahahahahaha! *sees guys putting on brass knuckles* Gulp!  
  
Don't worry I'll post soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, we've made it this far right? Thanks so much to the reviewers! This story is all for you! To point some stuff out:  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: Thanks for your reviews! Unfortunately, poor Quatre may be wounded a bit more before the end of the story but it all turns out in the end.  
  
Satans little toy: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, you shall find out who Ariana is soon enough.  
  
Neko: Wow. *hugs* You've reviewed every chapter! I love you! (a.k.a. Thanks!) I'm glad I could clear up a few things with my last chapter and sorry for all the cliffhangers but you know how it is. I got to keep you reading somehow, right?  
  
Thanks again, so much! And now prepare for some major Duo action!  
  
------  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Duo's POV  
  
Rage coursed my veins at an extremely high rate. Suddenly nothing mattered to me anymore. I felt nothing but rage and my only possible course of action is to beat the crap out of Mitch and his stupid gang. I barely even felt the two men holding me back anymore.  
  
In one motion I had grabbed the two men behind me and flung them over my shoulders and to the ground. I glared at them with tears of rage spilling down my cheeks. I kicked them; I don't know how many times but I didn't care. Once they were out, I strode over to Trowa who was staring at me in shock. I punched the men holding him and followed them to the ground punching them repeatedly. Blood covered my fists from their broken noses and split lips.  
  
I looked to Mitch and saw his terrified face. His gang wasn't moving but I was. Faintly, I saw Quatre's frightened form before I swiftly kicked Mitch off of him. I moved to attack him again but was held back by someone. I tried desperately to get free but failed. I watched Mitch run and jump out of the open window he had used to get in. Once he was out of sight, I could see clearly again. I saw Quatre's worried face and Trowa's form holding me back; he knows that I would've killed Mitch had I gotten to him. And truthfully, I would have.  
  
When I was calm enough, Trowa let me go. I walked a few feet before sinking to the floor as tears flowed out of my eyes. Trowa gaped at the surroundings with a confused look. As I cried, I noticed him go to Quatre and comfort him. All I could do was silently weep.  
  
Soon enough, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a shaken Quatre by my side with Trowa not too far away. Quatre shot me a worried glance.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
Quatre spoke softly to me as Trowa watched intently. I ran it through my own mind and felt a new wave of tears hit me.  
  
All of us sat there for about five minutes. Quatre and Trowa waited patiently for me to speak and didn't push until they knew I was ready; they are such great friends. Finally, I turned to them. Quatre coaxed me on with his eyes. I cleared my throat and spoke.  
  
"The girl," I sniffed. "The girl the henchman was talking about."  
  
"Ariana?" Quatre questioned uncertainly. I nodded. "What about her?" With Trowa's question asked, I continued shakily.  
  
"She was the girl that Kurt gave his life trying to save."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's short I know! Don't pummel me, please! *sees people with balled fists coming at her* Come on now! Think about it…if you hurt me, I could decide to not post the next chapter. *the people still don't back off* RUN!!!   
  
Be happy though! I didn't have Quatre raped! That's good right? And it answered the question of who Ariana is! Well, kind of.  
  
COMING SOON: Ok so the next chapter goes into more about Kurt's death and tells more about Ariana and her role in it all.   
  
::NOTE::::READ ME::::PLEASE::  
  
Yay! I posted the first chapter to my other GWing story! (that summary that I posted with the second chapter of this story) so go and check it out! The title is: Amnesia? R&R!  
  
Don't forget to Review! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
I hope that this chapter explains some things for some questions you may have. Oh, but don't get too attached…some things are happening soon that may just flip it all about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Duo's POV  
  
Kurt had died trying to save Ariana from being raped, raped by Mitch and his gang. Mitch killed my best friend and now he is torturing Quatre. He is going to pay, and dearly.  
  
Quatre hugged as I cried and plotted my revenge. He rubbed circles on my back and tried to calm me down and eventually I hugged Q back and cried into him.  
  
Poor Trowa. He has no idea what is going on. Much explaining was needed but for now I just continued my weeping. I watch as Trowa checks for pulses from the four unconscious men lying on my bedroom floor. They were all alive but I only cared about Mitch.  
  
Once I had stopped crying so hard, we left my room to sit at the kitchen table. I wiped away my tears and blew my nose. Trowa wouldn't show it but I knew he was bursting with curiosity to know what was happening. I settled into my seat and cleared my throat but I needed a glass of water. I motioned for Quatre to begin my sad tale as I got the water from the kitchen.  
  
As I drank, I heard Quatre explain that I had come here because Kurt had died trying to save a girl from being raped by a gang. I reentered as Quatre was connecting the fact that it was Mitch and his gang that were going to rape Ariana and had killed Kurt when he had interfered. Trowa looked to me with sadness in his eyes. He nodded to me, signifying his sorrow for my situation. I nodded my thanks and continued the story.  
  
"Ariana used her cell phone to call an ambulance when Mitch and his gang had left. She told them Kurt's situation and where they were. She tried her best to stop the blood flow but failed. She found Kurt's cell-phone nearby and saw that Kurt had been about to call me before he had tried to stop Mitch." I spoke his name in disgust.   
  
"She called me on his cell and told me what was happening. I met up with her at the hospital and we waited for any news on Kurt. I was grateful that she stayed and kept me company; I might have gone insane had she not. Finally we got the painful news of Kurt's death. I couldn't do anything, not even cry, so she drove me home and spent the night at my place. We decided to keep in touch and she'll be at the funeral as well. She thinks it's her fault that Kurt died but I never agree with her. I know now who truly did this and Mitch will pay."  
  
Throughout my dark tale, Quatre and Trowa had remained silent. When I was done my mind dwelled on Kurt and few more tears rolled down my cheeks. Quatre put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I suddenly remembered Quatre's situation as I saw his also tear-stained face. I felt selfish that I had just blabbed all my problems when Quatre is hurting as well.  
  
"We all have problems Duo, and yours is no less important that mine."   
  
His empathy had grown stronger over the years and he flashed me a gentle and forgiving smile. I smiled back at him as the night progressed.  
  
An awkward silence hung over us before Trowa's quiet voice broke through.  
  
"It's getting late." He paused with a confused look on his face. "There is still much more that needs to be explained but it will have to wait until the morning."  
  
I yawned in agreement but objected to one thing.  
  
"I think I may need another room."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for another short chapter! Don't hurt me, please! *Ducks behind Quatre*  
  
COMING SOON: In chapter eight, Duo gets a new room and lots of stuff happens when he wakes up!!  
  
I promise to post chapter eight real soon! And I swear that it is longer! (not the longest but still)  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review if you want me to continue.  
  
Later! 


	8. Chapter 8

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Things are about to get tossed around a bit. Be prepared!  
  
Here's Chapter Eight!  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ ME:  
  
There is a scene in this chapter that deals with a fight between the G-boys and some of Mitch's men who I'm too lazy to name right now. So, if you see this:   
  
One of Mitch's men (#1) That means that I will be referring to this particular gang member as Gangster Number One. (sorry for any confusion, but they are such minor characters, why waste time with names?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Duo's POV  
  
As realization that there are four unconscious men currently occupying my room set it, Quatre was off to ready another room for me. I proceeded to clean up the remains of what would have been a good dinner while Trowa moved my belongings to my new room and locked everything shut behind. Our guests were here for the night; we'd deal with them in the morning.  
  
I thanked Trowa and Quatre for their help before we all settled down for some well-deserved rest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning came suddenly as I was jarred awake by a scuffle sounding from another room. On instinct, I jumped from my bed and towards the action. Something was going on inside of my old room and I'm guessing it has to do with the hostages.  
  
Thinking that they were only struggling to get free, I started to walk away but Quatre's kind voice stopped me.  
  
"Please…just…stop…" That was it.  
  
I charged into the room with my fists balled and ready to fight off any danger. It seemed as though Quatre was trying to help the wounded men with their injuries but they would take none of it. Upon my entrance, Quat looked up surprised.  
  
"What's going on?" I watched Quatre sigh in relief and turn fully towards me. He couldn't hide his black eye and other various bruises but, for once, I don't he was trying.  
  
"I'm just trying to bandage their wounds, but I cannot get near them without getting kicked or punched." It sounded like Q had tried several times but otherwise seemed barely hurt or tired.  
  
"I say we leave them here. Let them deal with it." I was about to turn and leave before I was tackled by one of Mitch's men (#1). After he had forcefully rammed me into the wall, he made his way to the still open door. Quatre was trying to hold back the other three in vain and in an attempt to help, I kicked the door shut barely missing the still running man (#1). His hard footsteps rang throughout the house as Quatre pinned down one of the other men (#2). He had another (#3) in a headlock but the last man (#4) had gotten away from him. The fourth man glanced my way and with fury in his eyes came towards me.  
  
I was cornered and he easily caught me with his outstretched arms. Immediately his hands were at my throat choking me with all their might. With me being slightly breathless already, it didn't take long me to turn red in the face.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre tried to run to me but was pinned by his two attackers and attacked furiously. I started to see green dots in front of me as attacker #4 pushed harder into my neck. Where the hell is Trowa and why isn't he hearing any of this?  
  
As if my attacker had read my mind, he answered my question.  
  
"Your pal's probably in a deep sleep by now. Last night was a fluke. We planted a tranquilizer on him and set it to go off just as he woke up this morning [1]. Then, we faked being captured knowing that this sap Quatre would try and help us the next day. And here we are."  
  
I tried my hardest to process the information but felt helpless to do so as everything was starting to get darker. I felt the guy let go of my neck and heard faintly as Quatre cried out I pain before the darkness overtook me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know how much later it was when I woke up but I know that my head hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked myself over. I was tied to a chair with my hands behind my back. Lifting my head and looking around a bit, I saw Quatre and Trowa in similar conditions. Next to me, Trowa was awake with a split lip whereas, across from us, Q-man, well, he was in worse shape. He seemed to be awake but staring into another world. Blood leaked from his nose as he leaned forward in his chair against his restraints, as if he couldn't sit up on his own. His shirt and hair were disheveled and bruises plagued his alabaster skin.  
  
"You're awake." Trowa's voice always cut through the silence and I looked to him and nodded. Again, I looked about my surroundings.   
  
"Where are we?" Surprisingly, my voice wasn't raspy as I eyed Trowa. In the darkness all I could see were plain gray walls and the dark wooded chairs we were sitting in.  
  
"We're in…the laundry room…" Q's voice startled me but he didn't move even as he spoke. "In the basement of the mansion." Quatre hissed in pain with his last remark.  
  
"Quatre, you shouldn't talk or move. You might jar your injuries and make them more serious than they already are." Obviously, I was missing something. I know Q's injuries probably hurt like hell but they couldn't be that bad, right? Trowa caught my questioning glance.  
  
"I think Quatre may have some internal bleeding. From what, I'm not sure but we can't chance it." As if to emphasize the seriousness of the situation, Quatre began coughing and small droplets of blood landed on Quatre's pants as well as the floor. I couldn't bare hearing Q whimper in pain as he coughed.  
  
"Tro," he nodded for me to go on. "How are we going to get out of here?" Another voice interrupted.  
  
"Well, depending on how the night plays out, most likely in plastic bags piece by bloody piece." Mitch stepped out from the shadows, a sadistic grin present on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? I hope you all liked this chapter. It was longer right?? That's good!   
  
But what will happen next?  
  
Please Review!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Later 


	9. Chapter 9

Rejoice! For you are about to read Chapter 9 of Visiting Hours! *crickets chirp* *sighs* Oh well.  
  
There are some twists and turns in this chapter so fasten your seatbelt!  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! (I loved yours Holly^_~) Sorry about the cliffhangers, but how else would I hook you into reading the next chapter? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Duo's POV  
  
It was him. That bastard who killed my best friend. I tried to get free and pummel him but only managed to rub my already raw skin against my restraints. Mitch noticed my reaction to his being there and was pleased. He waltzed over to me.  
  
"Aw, is poor little Duo mad because I killed his good pal Kurty?" I snarled at him as he brought his face closer to mine. "I must say, he didn't go down easy but when he did, his last thoughts were of you. Just before we left him writhing on the ground to die."  
  
Rage filled my soul I as tried again to attack him but I couldn't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, from behind me, a hand was wiping the tears from my face. Mitch walked away and was replaced by the mystery person from behind me. I was utterly shocked.  
  
"Ariana???"  
  
There she stood. The girl that Mitch was going to rape. The girl that had driven me home and tried to help Kurt when he was dying.  
  
Mitch was back in front of me again standing with his arm around Ariana. Her long blonde hair flowed to her black leather clad thighs. Her silvery blue tank top was almost hidden under her black leather jacket as her dark blue eyes gleamed. As I was going through hell, living pure horror, she was laughing at my helplessness and confusion.  
  
"In times of crisis, a person's trust is disoriented. You should have known better than to trust a stranger Duo Maxwell. Are you sure he was a gundam pilot, Mitch?"  
  
My eyes went wide at this; they know who we are??  
  
"I showed you his file. Don't tell me you don't even trust in your big brother anymore."  
  
  
  
I thought my eyes couldn't get any wider but with that they doubled in size. It was all a set-up, but why? How does it all connect?  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked Mitch for me and I realized that he and Quatre were here as well.  
  
Mitch was interrupted by Ariana's voice.  
  
"Wait, Mitch. Why don't we bring out the other guests as well and explain it to them all at once?" Mitch nodded to her and she was off.  
  
I was still in awe as Trowa glared at Mitch and Quatre coughed every now and then.  
  
Finally, Ariana had returned and I looked curiously to see who else would be joining us. I gasped to find their identities.  
  
Two figures stood, bruises and cuts covering their bodies. Their hands and feet were tied, disabling them to walk very well on their own. When they didn't walk forward, Ariana pushed them into the light. They silently fell to their knees and looked to Trowa, Quatre and I.  
  
"I believe you all know each other." Mitch's voice made me want to throw-up but my shock had not yet subsided. Going against Trowa's previous request, Quatre lightly snorted and spoke.  
  
"It's a pity we all have to meet up under these circumstances. I'm sorry you got involved in this as well, Heero, Wufei." The two on the ground acknowledged us but made no move to speak.  
  
"Get this trash into some chairs!" Ariana barked orders to the two other henchmen. Soon, Heero and Wufei were tied to chairs like the rest of us. Wufei, Trowa, me and then Heero sat in a row across from a now more awake and sitting up on his own Quatre.  
  
"You'd better be okay, Winner," Wufei spoke harshly but we all heard the compassion behind his statement. Quatre nodded, claiming that he was fine but was overtaken by another fit of coughs. Droplets of blood landed on Quatre's already stained pants and a thin line trickled from the corner of his lips. I saw Heero's eyes widen for a moment before he attempted to speed up the process.  
  
"What do you want with us?" I heard Mitch grunt and walk towards us.  
  
"Why else does anyone go to the is much trouble? Vengeance of course!" He grinned at the four of us before turning to Quatre and sitting on his lap. Their faces were only inches away. I thought I knew what was coming but I was surprised to see Mitch harshly gag Quatre and not kiss him.  
  
Mitch stood up from Quatre's lap and faced us again as Quatre struggled with getting used to the new intrusion. Seeing Trowa and my confused looks, Mitch elaborated.  
  
"I cannot believe that you all though that I was really in love with that piece of crap. I've always despised him. I was glad when he left for the war, however; my father left as well. He worked for OZ and when I came to find that a gundam pilot killed him, I began to hate everything. Quatre resurfaced, but I didn't care until I heard from inside sources exactly how he and his four friends were involved in the war. So, from there, my long hunt for the gundam pilots began."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil, evil Mitch and Ariana! What will happen next?  
  
---  
  
Eep! *hides* Another cliffhanger…I know, but the next chapter is good! I swear! And if you review and wait patiently, I'll update!! ^_~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter and want to read more! Please review!! (I LOVE Reviews!)  
  
I'll update soon, I promise!  
  
Later!  
  
**PS~ Read my other Gundam Wing stories if you like this one! *winks* Did I say that I LOVE reviews?** 


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! A very quick update! *smiles* A very special update….because….It's my BIRTHDAY! I'm 16 today! And this chapter is my present to you!  
  
And your present to me? Why I don't need a g….REVIEW!!!! Please? For my birthday? *smiles innocently*  
  
Disclaimer: *unwraps presents* Nope, none of them were Gundam Wing, so I guess I don't own it.  
  
::To The Reviewers::  
  
THANK YOU! Ever so much! Sorry about the OOCness of the pilots; I can't help it. Hope that doesn't scare you all away!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"It was easy to find Quatre again but finding you four was the true challenge. After I installed some cameras throughout the house, I came to find that Mr. Barton visited every Sunday for a short time. Before I did anything, I had Quatre's house searched thoroughly while I tortured him some more." Mitch was enjoying the glares we all shot him as Quatre's eyes were wide in fear in realizing what had been going on for all this time.  
  
"Eventually, Quatre received a letter from a certain Heero Yuy and I had another pilot within my grasp. Though, of course, Heero sent it from a fake address and we had a bit of trouble, but eventually we broke his little game down." I heard Heero's growl at the mention of his capture; he always was too proud.  
  
"Chang Wufei was the next to go down when he used an unregistered cell phone to call Mr. Yuy. We received the call at Heero's home and used a voice-over[1] to find his location. He put up a fight and almost won but we broke him down as well." Mitch snickered at his easy captures. "Then there was only one left to find."  
  
I was surprised to be the last pilot found, especially considering my usual recklessness in covering my tracks unlike Heero and Wufei. Mitch now stood in front of me and continued his tale. I glared harshly at him.  
  
"From dear Quatre's journal," Quatre's eyes widened more at this, "I found that he and the final pilot had become very close friends over the years, so I decided to play some more and bring Mr. Maxwell to me. Soon enough, I found his whereabouts and set up a scam. With my sister's help, we were able to bring the pilot to his knees." I grimaced at the thought of what had happened. In a mock hurt voice, Mitch continued.  
  
"Overcome with grief, poor little Duo ran to his friend Quatre for comfort, and landed right into my trap. Got more than you wanted didn't you Duo." I glared daggers at him but couldn't hide the sorrow that racked my body.  
  
"Ok, so you caught us all. You've overpowered all five of the Gundam Pilots, big deal, we've only gotten a little careless over the years. For what purpose are we here? What's next?" Mitch strode over to an angry Wufei.  
  
Suddenly, Mitch drew his pocketknife and held it to Wufei's cheek. Quatre protested and tried to cry out but his gag prevented him to do so. At an excruciatingly slow rate, Mitch dragged the knife across Wufei's left cheek and watched as blood flowed from the wound. Quatre's wince went thankfully unnoticed to Mitch as he felt the pain in his own cheek.  
  
But all Mitch saw on Wufei's face was, well, nothing. Wufei showed no pain or anger to what had just been done to him. Angrily, Mitch turned to Trowa and cut his shoulder but only received the same reaction. With even more rage in his eyes, he turned on me. Positive that he would get some reaction from me, he lashed out at me with his knife.  
  
For the second time in less than a week, I was saved from Mitch's knife. Just as Mitch was about to cut me, Trowa's foot lashed out and caught Mitch's ankle. Somehow, Trowa had gotten his foot loose and tripped Mitch at an angle that resulted in my feet to be released as well. With my foot, kicked the knife to Heero whose hands were already free. After cutting his feet free, Heero moved to undo my hands. I placed one of my legs down onto Mitch's back to prevent him from getting up as long as I could.  
  
Eventually though, Mitch overpowered me and stood. He rushed to tackle Heero but was stopped once again by my foot tripping him. Heero quickly cut my remaining bindings and I was on Mitch like flies on honey. To myself, I wondered what had happened to the other gang members and Ariana but with a quick glance around, I saw the two gang members' unconscious bodies and a disgruntled Wufei. Ariana, though, was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Guess we haven't gotten too careless now have we."  
  
Not caring how Wufei even got free, I focused back on Mitch. He was going to pay for killing Kurt and hurting all of my friends, but as I looked down at him he was already unconscious from hitting his head on the concrete floor. I wanted to get him back so bad, but I wasn't about to fight him unfairly. Slowly, I got off of him and walked towards Quatre and the others.  
  
  
  
Trowa had just removed Quatre's gag as I walked up. We all noticed the blood on it and decided we need to get him to a hospital, as well as treat our own wounds. Carefully, Heero picked Quatre up and we made our way for the door.  
  
Just before I reached the doorway, I felt a hand pull my braid. I stumbled backwards and into someone's embrace but it wasn't a loving one. Soon after I fell into their arms, I was being choked in a headlock and had a gun against my temple. In a hushed whisper, as to not alert the retreating others, the person spoke to me.  
  
"Don't make a sound or I blow your pals' brains out." I recognized the voice to be Mitch's and obliged to his demands. I knew I should have checked to make sure he was really out before!  
  
Silently, he pulled me backwards and into the shadows with him. I noticed as Ariana was clearing away the other gang members as well as the evidence and wondered if the others had even noticed my disappearance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] - You know what I mean, right? Like they made their voice sound like Heero's with a little device thingy. ^_^  
  
Oops….*hides* Another cliffhanger, I know! It got exciting in this chapter, eh?  
  
Well, please review and remember that it's my birthday!  
  
::COMING SOON::  
  
The next chapter will be from someone else's POV, isn't that neat? Oh! And something VERY DRASTIC and EMOTIONAL happens. ^_~  
  
Later! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! How're you? Well, I'm alright, and just about to be typing/post chapter 11 of Visiting Hours! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
NOTE:: This chapter is actually NOT from Duo's POV! Isn't that amazing?? (sorry about any OOCness of the characters…I try my best ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my b-day presents. ^_^  
  
::To The Reviewers::  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel:: When you read this chapter, you'll find that you left out an important mentioning in your last review. (And hopefully, that made sense ^_^)   
  
Misanagi:: You know, I have no idea what that last language is…I wanna say, Hebrew or Arabic or something like that…*shrugs* *drools* And thanks for the present. *stares at mental image of Q dressed as Neo* Sorry about the short chapters. This one's kinda short as well, but exciting.  
  
Silver Mirror:: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Neko:: Sorry about another cliffhanger! But almost all of them are like that. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Ohtar:: Yay! Thank you! I hope that you love this chapter with all the rest!  
  
::To Everyone::  
  
Um, I dunno if you all noticed but Chapter 3 to Amnesia? Is up. ^_^ Go and read if you like! Oh! And review! *grins*  
  
Onward!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Heero's POV (Not Duo for once)  
  
Quatre felt extremely light in my arms as I carried him through the dim lit halls. Beside me, Trowa walked clutching his cut shoulder, wearing a worried glance on his face. Before I could even turn to check on the other two, Wufei's voice cut in.  
  
"Where's Maxwell?" I heard a hint of worry in his voice as Trowa and I stopped walking and looked back at Wufei. Duo was nowhere to be found. Instantly, I handed a groaning Quatre to Wufei and retraced our steps back to the laundry room we had been recently occupying.  
  
Nothing.  
  
No traces of anything could be found. The room was entirely clear as if nothing had happened at all. The one appearance that assured me that I was in the right room was the few droplets of Quatre's blood that had dried on the floor. With one glance around, I found that there were no other exits beyond the door I had used to enter, not even a ventilation system. Realization struck me as I head and shot fired and Quatre's horrified wail ring through the halls.  
  
I ran back, gun in hand, to where I had left Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, but did not like what I found.   
  
Blood stained the dull gray walls and Wufei lay on the ground with his eyes closed and face contorted with overwhelming pain, a bullet lodged in his chest. A crumpled up and weak looking Quatre was kneeled by his side and held Wufei's hand in his own as tears flowed down his face. I pointed the gun to Mitch who still held Duo in his grasp. [1]  
  
Quickly, I aimed and pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet lodged itself into Mitch's leg as he cried out in pain and fell to the floor, taking Duo down with him. In anger, Mitch raised his gun at me and fired.  
  
His aim was off but he still hit my shoulder. I winced slightly as Mitch was about to pull the trigger again.  
  
Acting quickly, Trowa swiftly kicked the gun from Mitch's hand and sent if flying through the air. By now, Duo had gotten free and was helping Trowa to restrain Mitch.  
  
I moved to Wufei and Quatre seeing a faint yellow glow connecting them. Quatre was using his empathy to keep Wufei alive but was slowly losing his own life energy.  
  
"Quatre, no." I pulled their hands apart, breaking the energy flow. Quatre looked to me with tears staining his face. I shook my head at him. "You need your strength. You cannot prevent death. Wufei wouldn't live with himself knowing that you died to save him."  
  
  
  
With one final look to Wufei, Quatre nodded and let death claim his brother. A silence fell over the pilots as they mourned but was interrupted by Mitch's deep and cutting voice.  
  
"And the strongest falls," his voice oozed happiness as we all, excluding Quatre, turned on him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] - Ok, now you readers may be thinking, 'Well, if there was only one way out of the room then how come Heero didn't pass Mitch on the way in?' (or at least I questioned myself on this one). Well, I'm just lazy so I decided to just say that Quatre has a big mansion and that there are several halls leading to the hallway the door is on…so, basically, Mitch took another way to get back to the pilots while Heero just retraced their steps. Ok, can anyone tell me if that made sense at all??? *sighs* I hope it did, otherwise, just ignore what I just rambled about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short, I know. But very exhilarating! Poor, poor Fei! *pouts* I did not want to kill him but that's the way the story goes I suppose. Well, I hope that you liked the chapter, and will review! Thanks!  
  
(Note to Anime the Fallen Angel: What I said at the top about your last review, I meant the fact that you said don't let Tro, Q, or Duo die but you didn't mention Fei. That's all I meant by that. ^_^)  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
Later! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Yay! Fast update! I bet you all are just DYING to find out what happens next. Just like Wufei…*sniffles* I'm sorry that I killed him! He was my only option! *pouts* Well, hope you like this chapter…I know I did. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Do not sue me, please.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
We're back to Duo's POV ^_^  
  
Not again!  
  
I screamed inside as I watched Wufei breathe his last breath. I had let another one of my friends die by Mitch's hand but it would not happen again. Memories of Wufei floated through my mind as I silently mourned.  
  
"And the strongest falls." I turned on Mitch so fast that I saw dots before my eyes but I didn't care. I was not going to allow Mitch to live another second.  
  
I saw Mitch's gun out of the corner of my eye. I made my way over to reach it but was distracted by Trowa's hurried movement to Quatre's side. He swiftly walked over to a now shuddering Quatre. I watched the scene unfold.  
  
Applying his first aid skills, Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's forehead and two fingers to check his pulse. He turned back around to face Heero and I.  
  
"His pulse his beginning to fade, fast." Heero moved closer to Mitch and spoke softly to me.  
  
"You and Trowa take Quatre to the hospital. I'll take care of Mitch."  
  
"But, your shoulder needs attention too." I protested but Heero simply shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
With that, I treaded over to Trowa who had already picked Quatre up. I looked to Wufei with intentions of a final good-bye but what I found was a miracle.  
  
Wufei's fingers twitched.  
  
"Wufei?" I knelt down to his side and watched his body intently.  
  
"Duo, don't waste your time, he's gone, but Quatre has a chance. Go to the hospital now!" I paid no mind to Heero and kept my attention on Wufei.  
  
Again, his fingers twitched.  
  
"Duo.." I interrupted Trowa's insistent voice.  
  
"No! Wufei is still alive!" Refusing to give up on the Chinese, I gently lifted him into my arms and motioned for Trowa to go and fast.  
  
'Good old stubborn Wufei, stubborn 'til the bitter end, right Fei? Just hold on a bit longer buddy.' I thought silently to myself as we left Heero and Mitch behind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been about an hour since Trowa and I arrived at the hospital and told the doctors what had happened to out friends. And now we sit quietly waiting for a diagnosis on them both.  
  
Eventually, Heero arrived on the scene and we greeted him with a silent nod. He returns the gesture before sitting with us.  
  
"Mitch and his gang are dead. With some convincing and threatening, Mitch finally shot himself. Unfortunately, Ariana slipped out the back way but I cleared everything up with the police so that none of us will have to be questioned or anything. They're on the hunt for Ariana now."  
  
Trowa and I were reluctant but relieved that we had left Heero behind. Had either of us stayed back, Mitch would have about twenty bullets in his corpse and we'd have to outrun the coppers. Good old sensible Heero.  
  
So now the three of us wait desperately for any information concerning our two friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? How was it? Very short again, but, Fei is alive again! Although, he could still die but for now, there is hope! Yay!!! Two more chapters to go everyone! Oh, and I've kind of set it up for a sequel with the whole Ariana disappearing thing but I have no ideas for what would happen.  
  
Please Review! I'll update soon!  
  
Later! 


	13. Chapter 13

Well, we are nearing the end everyone! Only one more chapter after this and then no more Visiting Hour updates! *pouts* I love this story! It's probably one of my best. Anyhow, in other news, I just started school again…*glares* So, most likely my updates will occur on the weekends but for this story I already have it written so I'll post the next chapter soon after this one and be over with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the plot.   
  
REVIEWERS! Man, do I love you all! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!   
  
Onward!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Duo's POV  
  
We received news on Quatre first.  
  
As Trowa had earlier guessed, Quatre had some internal bleeding that was now contained. Then, besides a slightly broken nose [1] and some deep cuts, Quatre was fine and we were free to visit at any time.  
  
We thanked the doctor before getting Quatre's room number and releasing the breath we hadn't been aware we were holding in. I rose to my feet but stopped shirt as a thought struck me.  
  
"You two go ahead. I'll wait here in case any news on Wufei becomes available." Heero had read my mind. Trowa and I nodded out thanks to him and made our way to Q's room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon entering Quatre's room, we were bombarded with questions at a fast rate.  
  
"What's going on? Are you all okay? What happened to Mitch?" I almost fell over at the mere force behind all of the questions.  
  
"Calm down Quatre. You don't want to hurt yourself more." Ah, the ever-motherly Trowa.  
  
Once Quatre was calm, we sat by his bed and he asked his questions in a more orderly manner.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"Heero was shot in his shoulder but is ok. He's in the waiting room right now. Trowa here has some minor scratched and bruises and a deep cut on his shoulder but he'll live, and me, well I pretty much escaped unscathed but the emotional pain is enough to just about kill me." I winced at how easily I had said that and Trowa and Quatre's sorrow- filled looks.  
  
"And Wufei?"  
  
"He's…we're not sure at this moment. When we left the mansion, his pulse was slow but there and right now he's in intensive care." Quatre's eyes were clouded with tears but wouldn't let them fall as he asked the next question.  
  
"And Mitch?" Trowa took this one.  
  
"Dead. Heero convinced him to kill himself somehow. He also told the police what happened and prevented any questionings of us." I could only imagine what Heero told Mitch he would do if he didn't kill himself, and at that I had to suppress a chuckle as I though back to threats Heero had used on me before.  
  
A silence fell over us before a soft tapping sounded from the door.  
  
Trowa, being the closest, opened the door to reveal Heero. I looked him over once before staring into his cobalt blue eyes. He nodded to Quatre compassionately before stoically pulling Trowa into the hall with him. I looked to Quatre who shrugged at me before looking to see that Trowa had popped in the room again.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
I gaped at his retreating back. How could he just leave without telling us something, anything! Trowa closed the door behind him as I turned back to an also confused Quatre.  
  
"How dare he!" I huffed for a second and mumbled under my breath.  
  
"He just comes in here and leaves, sheesh, that's the last time I'm nice to him…" I kept mumbling as I looked to Quatre's face. He shook his head at me with a smile before looking just above me. His eyes suddenly widened and filled with joy.  
  
My mumbling was forgotten as I heard the door open and a metal 'clang' sound on the floor every now and then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] - Kinda like his nose is sprained…*wonders why she didn't just put sprained in the first place* Oh well.  
  
-------------  
  
Who is coming inside the room??? *looks around* Well…I know…  
  
So, how was it? Relatively short…again…and another cliffhanger kind of. I'm sorry! I hate them too but I can't resist!  
  
Please Review! And remember, only one more chapter left, which I will post a.s.a.p.  
  
Later! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.  
  
Well, everyone, this has been a very heartwarming experience for me and I hope it has been for you as well. *hugs the reviewers* I would like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you SO much for supporting me throughout! I hope that you continue to enjoy my work. And with that said, I now present to you…*drum roll*  
  
The last chapter of Visiting Hours.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visiting Hours  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Duo's POV  
  
My mumbling was forgotten as I heard the door open and a metal 'clang' sound on the floor every now and then.  
  
I turned.  
  
Before me, a tan boy stood supporting most of his weight on a metal cane [1] while he smiled at me genuinely.  
  
Chang Wufei.  
  
I leapt out of my chair and ran to him.  
  
"FEI-FEI!" He looked startled as he tried furiously to hobble away but he couldn't stop me from giving him a gargantuan bear hug.  
  
"Easy Maxwell! I was friggin' shot in the chest! DUO!"  
  
Realizing my mistake, I pulled away sheepishly and wept tears of joy. Wufei too had tears in his eyes as he grinned and shook his head at me.  
  
Looking past him, I saw Heero and Trowa, those little pranksters, standing in the doorway and ran to hug them as well. With one of my arms around each of their shoulders, we all entered Quatre's room completely and watched Wufei hobble to the chair I had been recently sitting in.  
  
Despite his happy smile, Wufei glared at Quatre who only cried tears of happiness in return.  
  
"So, I hear talk that you saved my life." Quatre blushes as he wipes away his tears and Wufei continues.  
  
"But Heero's right. If I had lived and found that died saving my life…" Instead of explaining, Wufei just shook his head and we all understood. Slowly, Wufei stood and bent down to hug Quatre before a nurse beckoned him away.  
  
"Time to get back to bed." Wufei waved a farewell before reluctantly going back to his room with the nurse.  
  
With my arms still around Trowa and Heero's shoulders, I look to Quatre. For once I see happiness not only on his face but sparkling in his aqua eyes.  
  
Then, faintly, I saw a figure standing beside Quatre. His light mahogany brown hair was ruffled and yet tidy at the same time as it hung over his dark eyes. With his hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of his worn brown leather jacket, he stared deep into my eyes. His blue jeans were faded and his black shirt had a few droplets of green paint on it…from when we painted his living room walls olive green.  
  
Kurt.  
  
For the first time, I wasn't saddened to think of him. I could only think of all the good times we shared and not the fact that he is gone for good. Kurt smiles gracefully at me and through his eyes I hear the unsaid message.  
  
"I'll always be with you, Duo."  
  
And with that, he vanished, but sorrow did not plague me. I close my eyes and can feel his presence with me. I smile and open my eyes yet again.  
  
I was met with Quatre's happy face and Trowa's omniscient and caring one. Heero as well nodded to me before I was sent yet another message…  
  
…by my stomach.  
  
"When do we eat? Boy howdy am I starved!"  
  
Quatre's laughter fills the room as Heero rolls his eyes and Trowa shakes his head, smiling.  
  
After a final wave to Q-Man, I lead the way to the cafeteria with Heero and Trowa close behind. It was all over and I was ecstatic, along with deathly hungry.  
  
And he doesn't know it yet, but Heero is picking up the check.  
  
~End~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] - I hate to interrupt the story with silliness…but can't you just imagine Fei with a cane try to hobble away from Duo's hyper-ness! *huggles Fei and grins!*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well? How did you like the ending?? ^_^ I hope that you loved it as much as I did!  
  
I just couldn't kill off Wufei! Yay! (for those of you who like him)  
  
So, next question…should there be a sequel? I would LOVE to write one, but *shrugs* I don't really have any ideas for one…  
  
If YOU have an idea though, TELL ME! In a review, or by e-mail!   
  
Thank you reviewers SOO MUCH! I love you all!  
  
Please grace me with one more review…please?   
  
*smiles shyly in that innocent kind of way that people can't resist* Pretty Please?  
  
Alright, Thanks again to everyone!   
  
Talk to me anytime through review, e-mail or AIM ( Ice Princess Xia )  
  
Later~! 


End file.
